United States of America
The United States of America, also known as the United States or the USA, is a large country in North America. It is among the wealthiest and most powerful countries in the world, reaching the apex of its power in the mid 20th century. Canada borders the nation's north, and Mexico borders it's south. History Early European settlers founded the cities of Gotham City and Metropolis in 1635 and 1661 respectively.Time Out Shortlist Gotham and Metropolis In the 19th Century, the country expanded westward and cities like Central CityJustice League and Midway CitySuicide Squad were founded. Kryptonians' Arrival '' up over Metropolis.]] The United States suffered two massive attacks from the Kryptonian forces of General Zod. First, the town of Smallville was devastated by a three-way fight between General Zod's forces, Superman and the US military. Zod's troops were beaten back, and Superman earned the trust of the Americans there. Later, the city of Metropolis was devastated due to General Zod's attempt to terraform Earth and the ensuing fight between himself and Superman afterwards.Man of Steel Doomsday's Devastion .]] Another threat would come to the US in the form of the seemingly unkillable abomination, Doomsday. Created by Lex Luthor, the bloodthirsty beast was created for killing Superman, but it's continued existence threatened humanity. A Trinity of heroes came together to stop the beast, Batman, Wonder Woman and Superman. The battle was ferocious but with Doomsday's adaptive evolution, stopping the beast conventionally seemed impossible. Batman and Wonder Woman contained the beast long enough for Superman to selflessly sacrifice himself. The beast was killed with a Kryptonite spear, but Superman also died at Doomsday's hand.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice The Beginning of a New Age , Diana and Bruce Wayne prepare Wayne Manor to be the new Justice League HQ.]] Superman's sacrifice would inspire the people of the world, (including the US) to do better. Superman was mourned as a hero to the people of Earth, even getting a military-styled funeral. His death would also change the course of history forever, as Batman was able to change his outlook on the world and saw Clark as a "beacon to the world"; Wonder Woman started to believe in the goodness of humanity again; Flash began to more openly use his speedster powers; Amanda Waller conjured up a persuasive sales pitch for her Suicide Squad; and the Justice League team of superheroes was finally founded to honor Superman and combat the alien threat of Steppenwolf. Notable Locations *Alabama **Montgomery *Alaska *California **Coast City **Los Angeles *Delaware **Metropolis *Florida **Fort Lauderdale **Tampa *Illinois **Rock Falls ***Rock Falls Penitentiary *Kansas **Smallville *Louisiana **Belle Reve **New Orleans *Maine **Amnesty Bay *Maryland **Potomac ***Sivana's mansion *Massachusetts **Boston **Harvard University *Michigan **Midway City *Minnesota **Zumbrota *Missouri **Keystone City *New Jersey **Gotham City *New York **New York City ***Brodway *Oregon **Portland *Ohio **Central City *Pennsylvania **Philadelphia **Pittsburgh *Texas **Dallas *Utah *Washington D.C. Notable Americans References External Links * * Category:Countries Category:North America Category:Man of Steel locations Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice locations Category:Suicide Squad locations Category:Justice League locations Category:Aquaman locations Category:Shazam! locations